North America.
North America : North America, otherwise known as Jack, is a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a green bomber jacket, long dark grey shirt, jeans, and black combat boots. In the winter he wears a sealskin jacket, black combat boots, and a long white shirt with jeans. He is the father of America, Canada, Mexico and Native America's ex-husband; the nation in the area linking with him is Cuba while he is connected to his sibling South America. 'Personality' : North America is a mix of his children. Like America, he is cheerful, easily excitable and somewhat conceited. However, like Canada, he is shy (only around strangers, such as different countries), a nature enthusiast, and shares the same hatred for fighting (despite being good at it). He loves sled racing in the winters; like America, he can be loud and has his moments when he is logical yet like Canada, he is usually quiet and calm. Like Mexico, he is a fast speaker, sarcastic, not afraid to state his mind, and enjoys playing the gutair. He can usually be found roaming around his children's places or through the forests in search of his ex-wife (more to make ammends for abandoning her in honesty). There's also nothing he loves more than eating ice cream with Cuba and America (great bonding time!), playing hockey with Canada, and singing mariachi with Mexico. 'Interests' *Baseball (America!) *Ice skating (Secretly-) *Spending time at beaches surfing (Cuba!) *Partying and playing the gutair/singing (Mexico!) *Playing hockey (Canada) *Hiking and dancing (Where's Native America?) 'Relationships' 'Ayiana (Native America)' : Despite being his ex-wife, he still cares about the woman. He assumes it must be his past that causes him to still harbor feelings for her. Childhood friends, she taught him how to "roll in the riches all around him" and how to accept others. He taught her how to not be so hasty, appreciate freedom, and how to dance. Once old enough, they realized their feelings for each other and married, despite the disapproval of her father (the Aztec Nation), and had America, Canada, and Mexico. However things ended badly, due to him not sticking around during the time England and France "invaded" and took their children. Not to mention when Spain came before that and killed her father. Naturally their relationship crumbled and love was unthinkable. 'Alfred F. Jones (America)' : His relationship with his son is very good in honesty (despite it being terrible in the beginning). He loves to play baseball and eat ice cream with him; conversations are the best! Not to mention having a good old chat about how life was before England and France came along. The first time they met after the incident of Jack "abandoning" him, it was no surprise that his own son knocked him in the jaw. To this day he doesn't know whether to be proud or ashamed - perhaps it's both. 'William Matthews (Canada) ' : Having the same situation as America with Canada, things indeed were rather shaky in the beginning of their "reunion". In fact, much to his surprise, Canada nearly broke his nose. However, he understands it was just out of anger for not being there - nowadays, their relationship is quite wonderful. He loves playing hockey and having long, deep conversations about the past, present, and future. 'Jose Hernadez (Mexico)' : Reuniting with Mexico had to be the hardest one for him; not only because Mexico nearly broke his arm, but because he had broken down in front of him and cried (a secret he swore to keep between the two). It took so long for their relationship to balance out, Jack believed it would be better giving up! However he eventually got some of his son's love back - however that doesn't mean they're completely on good terms; a rocking yet loving one indeed. 'Carlos Machado (Cuba)' : Without doubt, Cuba is North America's best friend. He loves eating ice cream with him, surfing - sometimes playful rounds of punches. He hopes their relationship lasts, because in honesty, it's one of the few goods ones he's managed not to ruin. 'Trivia' *Jack loves Matthew's maple syrup and absolutely hates it when people forget who he is *Alfred's burgers are delicious! Though they're quite fattening... *If Ayiana ever forgave him, he'd be quick to try and woo her back *Jose's chili along with the combination of lemon is - just - oh God it's the best! *Because he's a continent and not a country or an Ancient, he's basically classified as "oldest". Of course, that differes when he's around his other continent siblings *His mother, along with every other continent, was Pangea Category:Hetalia Category:Male Characters Category:North America Category:Representation Category:Continent